Sabor a triunfo
by iSweetStrawberry
Summary: Kyle lleva mucho tiempo sintiendo una ira profunda a Wendy Testaburger, una chica que no es lo que aparenta ser. Y ambos se han propuesto lograr el mismo objetivo: Vencer al otro y quedarse con Stan. ¿De quién será la victoria? (Advertencia: Locura)


**Bueno, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que publiqué o actualicé algo...**

**Queda un mes de tortura y ya, nada más, luego ¡vacaciones! y allí espero poder venir más seguido por estos lados. Quería subir alguno de los fics que tengo ya escritos entre mis archivos... pero luego me topé con chocolates y... no sé, surgió esto de una descabellada idea de mi mente...**

**Necesitaba escribir algo de locura, el exceso de gore hace que necesite un desahogo lunático... y entre ellos salió esta extraña historia y algunas canciones en Vocaloid que pienso subir en cuando tenga mi nueva lap. Y eso es, ahora a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

**Advertencias: Algo enredoso (?), fic retorcido, muerte de personajes, locura... ¿eso?**

**Forma de lectura: Normal, con diversos énfasis.**

**South Park y sus personajes son de Trey y Matt, la locura y la inspiración es parte de la marca 'Nestlé' -chocolates (?)- y de Higurashi no naku koro ni (que me la pasé viendo) Ok... sólo daré créditos a South Park, que como ya se dijo y todos saben, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

Wendy y Stan eran la pareja más perfectamente imperfecta que podía haber en la secundaria: volvían y terminaban de un segundo a otro.  
Ninguno tenía la paciencia suficiente para soportar una sola pelea, por lo que con una mínima discusión la pareja se separaba para con una disculpa volver como si nada, esa era la ventaja.

Al fin y al cabo eran una pareja normal con peleas y todo, pero que terminaban en vez de irse enojados cada uno por su lado.

Una de estas escenas se había visto hace poco y el capitán de fútbol americano de la secundaria había pedido a su mejor amigo que fuese a hablar con su _novia-ex novia_ para preguntar sobre sus gustos y todo aquello que necesitara saber para una reconciliación.  
El pelirrojo vio a su amigo suplicarle y rogarle con tanta insistencia y por tantas horas que no le quedó remedio alguno que acercarse a su enemiga por naturaleza: Wendy Testaburger.

La morena observaba perdida algún lugar del pasillo cuando el judío hacía su aparición. "¿Qué te gusta?" había preguntado el chico a la joven de cabellos negros y ojos púrpura. Al inicio le observó confundida, aturdida y luego con una extraña sonrisa que logró darle uno que otro escalofrío al mensajero, quien llegó a preguntarse por qué había ido en lugar de Stan a hablar con la extraña chica de sonrisa maniática. "Los chocolates, las rosas, los peluches..." comenzó su lista, Kyle anotó mentalmente y con gran cuidado cada una de esas opciones. "Pero lo que más adoro son los bombones" le había dicho con énfasis y un entusiasmo lunático.

Volvió entonces el chico, caminaba a pasos largos y rápidos (debía llegar rápido para no olvidarse de nada). Su mejor amigo le esperaba con ansias y llegó a abrazar de felicidad al cansado joven de ojos verdes, pero claro, Stan no tenía planeado dejar descansar a su compañero tan pronto, "ve al supermercado y le compras chocolates, yo no sé elegir", una orden directa de los labios del pelinegro dejó a Kyle mucho más molesto. "Por favor, Kyle, te lo ruego" y esas simples palabras fueron necesarias para que el pelirrojo se encontrase frente repisas y repisas de cajas de diferentes clases de tal delicia. ¿Cómo era tan fácil de convencer? Ni él lo sabía. Aunque en su interior sí, y en su soledad no lo negaba, estaba enamoradode ese pelinegro de ojos azul eléctrico que tenía como amigo. Y que se le fuese encargado el rol de crear una nueva unión con Wendy no era lo que más le agradara.

"Son 40 dólares", bien, no había sido el regalo más barato que haya pagado alguna vez en su vida, pero con su dinero y con su esfuerzo ya tenía el regalo de Stan para Wendy. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Muy simple. Odiaba con lo más profundo de su ser a la chica Testaburger, por eso. ¿Sentido? No. Ninguno.

Tuvo que pasar poco menos de una semana para que Stan se atreviese a acercarse a la chica. Kyle sólo observaba fastidiado el fallido intento de su amigo por entablar conversación con la chica. Wendy era detestable, sin duda, muy detestable. ¡Miren lo qué hacía que Stan hiciera! Y Stan era muy tonto, terco e idiota. No sabía como podía volver con esa zorra. Ella no se lo merecía. No. Claro que no. Y por eso todo terminaría muy pronto. Oh sí, Kyle Broflovski también sabía jugar sucio, y lo hacía muy bien.

"Son para ti", había dicho el azabache al entrar. Por eso se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres tendida sobre la cama saboreando cada uno de aquellas delicias. Setenta chocolates enumerados desde el _1, _todos con diversos rellenos y distintos sabores. Cada una de las texturas resbalaban por su lengua antes de desaparecer en su boca. Relleno de coco, relleno de menta, vainilla, trufa, licor. ¡Pero qué regalo! Excelentes y delicados sabores. El chocolate en su más puro estado o en su mayor intervención con otros ingredientes.

Los disfrutaba uno por uno con una lentitud total, quería sentir su esencia, quería sentir cada sabor diferente.

No cualquier persona se tomaba tanto tiempo en esa tarea, no cualquiera se atrevería a jugar con la tentación de esa manera. Tan sólo una verdadera _amante_ y _obsesionada_ persona podría disfrutar de aquello con esa lentitud desesperante para el resto. ¿Pueden soportar tanto tiempo en aquella simple acción? ¿Tantas horas? Y es que horas fue lo que se tomó la de ojos morados para llegar recién al cuarenta. El reloj no pretendía dejar de sonar. Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac. ¿Y el último? ¿Cuándo? Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac...

En cuando ese chico de ushanka verde se le había acercado a un interrogatorio sobre sus intereses supo que no se permitiría jamás beber o comer algo que aquel peculiar pelirrojo le ofreciera. Mentira. Desde que vio aquella fiera mirada en cuando tomaba de la mano a _su_ chico, lo supo.

Esos ojos verde esmeralda, tan profundos, tan difíciles de imitar... un tono único. Un par de ojos que solía mostrar bondad, razonamiento o enojo simplemente, pero no, aquella vez había sido la primera de muchas veces en que había visto como en ese rostro tan gentil, tan inocente se albergaba la peor de las miradas. Fiereza, fiereza cruda, fría, sin piedad, odio, rencor, furia, ira, sentimientos aplastantes que pudieron provocarle unos breves escalofríos y un pequeño tiriton helado que logró congelar su sangre por un instante. Luego apartó la mirada.

Wendy Testaburger era una persona inteligente, muy inteligente. Iba a la par con Broflovski. Ambos siempre competían. El estudio era algo en lo que era buena, y Kyle también. Ella era una estupenda gimnasta y poseía un buen físico, no tanto como su mejor amiga Bebe Stevens, pero era la segunda mejor dotada, y para qué decir sobre Kyle, él sólo era superado por Kenneth McCormick; por lo que ambos eran los segundos en belleza física. La chica se lucía con ese par de ojos coloridos, eran los únicos ojos de ese color, no cabe que la diferencia fuese el tono, sólo el color. Y Kyle y su cabello pelirrojo no era la excepción, era el rojo más bello que pudiese haber en ese salón. Weny tenía varios pretendientes, y también tuvo varios novios ¡y para qué hablar del judío! ¡Craig le seguía con la mirada embobada al verlo pasar! Y no cualquiera logra llamar la atención de ese azabache en particular, salvo Thomas y Tweek, claro, si no eres rubio no eres tomado en cuenta por ese sexy pelinegro. Pero si había algo que Kyle no tenía era aquel peculiar chico en quien ambos se habían fijado desde el inicio de los inicios, por supuesto aquí se habla de Stanley Randall Marsh, el estrella en deportes (y un cínico bipolar a media jornada, traducción: sólo a Kyle le tocaba oír sus absurdas quejas). Aunque claro, eso de la propiedad de Wendy sobre Stan... estaba por verse.

En resumen, Wendy no era ninguna idiota, no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Su amor era tan obsesivo y psicópata como el de Kyle, y claramente ella no se dejaría vencer con tanta facilidad. Kyle podía intentar lo que desease, pero Stan seguiría siendo suyo hasta el final de lo tiempos.

¿Pero por qué si ella no se dejaba caer en nada... ahora su cuerpo temblaba? No, simplemente no puede, no puede evitar pensar en el efecto de tal poderoso veneno. Tic tac, tic tac... sigue el reloj. Su cuerpo tirita, sus ojos muestran un temor desesperante.

Pero pronto se relaja, lo acepta, se resigna. Se ha dejado _vencer_ por el miedo, no, ella ya lo sabía, sabía que al llegar al número setenta ocurriría eso. Le resta importancia.

Muerde el chocolate, siente un ardor intenso en el labio. Sonríe, no deja de sonreír. Deja que el líquido escurra por su labio inferior. Sigue masticando con la misma lentitud y tranquilidad que había adoptado en su comienzo. El líquido transparente forma una llaga en su labio, la sangre se mezcla con el bombón. Un sabor metálico acompaña el sabor amargo y puro de la coraza. Pero la venganza es dulce, sí que es así, no amarga, es dulce y se sirve fría.

- Por eso, mi estimado, por eso - habla -, eres mío y no de Kyle - se larga a reír con locura.

El timbre suena, se levanta a abrir la puerta, la abre volteando en seguida. Sabe quien es su visita, por lo que no fue inesperada.

- Kyle Broflovski... adelante - no deja por un segundo de reír -. Espero que disfrutes de la vista - ríe.

El pelirrojo llega con asombro para curvar sus labios en una sonrisa tan maniática como la de ella. Ambos sonríen. Wendy reclama su superioridad, se echa el último trozo de chocolate a la boca, lo exprime con sus labios y aguarda el efecto del cianuro con los ojos envueltos en felicidad.

Kyle puede escapar, huir, correr hasta muy lejos. Tiene tiempo, pero no. Él al igual que ella está muy seguro de su plan, de su macabro plan.

Baja la mirada y sus ojos se inundan en lágrimas y una furia total. Un dolor agudo atraviesa su pecho. ¿Es de Wendy la victoria?, ella sólo ríe, cegada, escandalosamente envenenada por amor, por una obsesión y por el veneno.

Ante sus verdes esmeraldas, Stan yace en posición fetal, muriendo desangrado, con leves gemidos de dolor y una respiración entrecortada. Wendy sí que lo había disfrutado, ella no sería la única en morir, iba a morir con _su_ amado, con _su_ chico. Había empleado largas horas para la tortura total del pelinegro. Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, le acompañó el reloj en su tarea. Chocolate en mano, arma en otra. Sangre en su piel, sabor placentero. Era realmente una amante, una adicta, una obsesiva con el amor. Y el amor era su tentación. ¿Cómo ganaría Broflovski ante esa ventaja?

Y lo cierto es que Kyle oye murmurar algo al pelinegro, pone su atención en el chico y pronto cambia su expresión por una sonrisa macabra. Acaricia al chico y este murmura audible:

- Kyle, debí... debí dejar esto... d-debí hacerte caso. P-porque... tú eres... eres él único a q-quien yo r-realmente puedo... p-puedo a-amar... ¿Podrías... podrías ser tú, q-quién lo haga? - la frase deja al pelinegro sin aire casi. Kyle observa dichoso al chico.

- Claro, Stan... yo siempre hice y haré tus deseos realidad - susurra entre lágrimas -. Ahora, descansa - se acerca a los labios del azabache y este le corresponde en un beso.

Toma el cuchillo del ensangrentado suelo para dedicarle una sonrisa triunfante a la azabache. "He ganado", lee la chica en los labios de Kyle antes de emitir un último ruido y dejar ver sus oscuros ojos sin vida.

Entierra el arma en el cuerpo de su amado, ríe con fuerzas y dolor, luego ve como los ojos azules dejan de irradiar brillo alguno y posiciona el cuchillo directo al corazón.

Sus ojos verdes no se veían igual ese día, Stan lo había advertido en la madrugada. Lucían con un brillo bastante opaco para ser de felicidad, era un tono que no dejaba ver sus emociones y que de vez en cuando mostraba locura. Stan sólo había pedido eso a Kyle porque quería una excusa para reunirse con él a solas y sin la presencia de Cartman o Kenny, intentó declararse, pero vio como su amigo volvía con unos caros chocolates y no le dejó gastar de su propio dinero para pagar ese regalo. Kyle no quiso aceptar su dinero y el azabache tiritó cada día pensando en acercarse a Kyle y decirle _"Sé que quien compró esto fuiste tú, pero... yo... realmente te los quería dar a ti, porque... porque te amo, Kyle"_ y el coraje no le daba para eso y menos con la insistente mirada del judío sobre él para que se los entregase a Wendy. Por un momento, un simple minuto se detuvo a pensar en por qué Kyle parecía tan entusiasmado en que los chocolates llegasen a la chica, pero pronto la puerta se abrió, murmuró un suave y cansado "Son para ti", entró y vio como la chica se disponía a comer, se sentó y de la nada saltó ella con un cuchillo carnicero dispuesto a torturarlo unas largas horas durante un lapsus de locura.

Y en cuando vio llegar a Kyle supo que era, tal como había dicho Cartman repetidas veces, el blanco de dos obsesionados enamorados. Dos psicópatas que pretendían luchar por su atención y por su amor. Dos pares de ojos dispuestos a verlo todo, dos manos dispuestas a hacer de todo, dos almas dispuestas y entregadas a él en su totalidad, sólo para complacerlo; aunque fuese egoísmo el hecho de querer ver feliz a quien amas, aunque fuese lo más egoísta del universo, ambos lo hacían.

Apunta, traga con dificultad y clava el filo en su totalidad, pronto cae al piso. Derrama lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, pero se acurruca con el cuerpo del azabache para lograr entrar en calma y morir. Quien ríe último, ríe mejor... Por eso curvó una última vez sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha y burlona antes de que su cuerpo se paralizase por completo.

**¡Mentira!**

Stan tuvo otras razones por enviar a Kyle por el regalo, y es que pudo haber sido la típica víctima de dos maniáticos enamorados, pero quien realmente son las víctimas eran ellos, ambos que habían dado sus vidas y todo a lo largo de todos estos años, ambos que habían hecho lo posible por captar su atención... Stanley lo sabía, sí, él supo desde un principio que ambos harían lo que fuese por él, y se aprovechó, pero en el camino su corazón perdió el destino original para enamorarse de Kyle. Aún así, todo había ocurrido tal como lo deseaba.

El amor mata y es ciego, por eso abrazó a Kyle con satisfacción y recién allí, se dejó morir desangrado por la última puñalada del pelirrojo.

Él quería ver que Kyle demostrara una última vez su amor, quería ver como él se deshacía de quien había impedido su relación. Él era el egoísta. Él era quien había planeado todo. Sí. Contra él era contra quien realmente debieron haber competido ambos, contra la oscura tentación que emanaba de su ser.

* * *

**En serio, deberían prohibirme el gore .-. me siento transtornada hoy u.u **

**Quise publicar varias cosas que ya tenía hechas, pero surgieron complicaciones, como un evento al que fui de Cosplay ^^ (no quiero volver a saber de coreografías) y muchas otras cosas... Bien, como sea. Un gusto haber podido publicar algo más hoy, les pido sus reviews y que tengan un buen día c:**


End file.
